Riptide
Riptide (born Janos Quested) is a mutant who is capable of producing tornadoes at will. Biography Cuban Missile Crisis In 1962, Riptide was a member of the Hellfire Club. He attacked Division X with Azazel and Sebastian Shaw. He would destroy the Satellite dish which was used by Cerebro. Riptide later joined his teammates to fight against the X-Men. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, while Erik Lehnsherr was magnetically pulling Shaw's submarine out of the water, Riptide created a tornado, causing both the X-Jet and the submarine to crash on the beach. He was knocked out when Erik pulls a piece of the submarine hull out on top of him. After Sebastian Shaw is killed, Riptide joins Magneto's new Brotherhood of Mutants, along with Mystique, Angel Salvadore and Azazel. Personality Riptide is a silent, confident, and experienced mutant who followed Sebastian Shaw's ideology of mutant superiority. His personality contrasts the naive Angel Salvadore, the talkative Emma Frost, and the bloodthirsty Azazel. Although he was ready to kill for Shaw, he had no qualms about switching sides when it suited him; this is shown when he joins Erik after he supplanted Shaw's position. Powers *'Aerokinesis' - Riptide is capable of creating and manipulating powerful winds of various sizes by spinning his hands. **'Flight' - Riptide showed capable of supporting and guiding himself in midair while within his tornado. He demonstrated this when he destroyed a Cerebro and attacked the X-Jet. **'Tornado Creation' - Riptide could create smaller tornadoes, and could control their movement and intensity. He used this to hurl Colonel Hendry across a room and overturn two speedboats. *'Cyclone Spinning' - He is also capable of spinning at tremendous speeds, without it affecting his balance or coordination. As a result, Riptide becomes, at best, a human tornado with enough force to toss a submarine and the X-Jet a large distance. Riptide's tornadoes could also suck up water, without negatively affecting him. Relationships Friends= *Sebastian Shaw † - Former Boss *Brotherhood of Mutants - Former Teammates **Angel Salvadore † - Former Enemy **Azazel † **Emma Frost † **Magneto - Former Boss and Former Enemy **Mystique - Former Enemy |-|Enemies= *Colonel Hendry † - Enemy and Former Ally *Vinny Lavecchia † - Enemy *X-Men - Enemies **Banshee † **Beast **Darwin † **Havok † **Moira MacTaggert **Professor X † Trivia *He is the only mutant, and former Hellfire Club member whose fate remains unknown, as Magneto mentioned that their fellow teammates Azazel, Angel Salvadore and Emma Frost as well as former X-Men member, Banshee, were among those experimented on and killed by Bolivar Trask between X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past. This is likely because Riptide was a more minor character than the other four. Though unconfirmed, it is most likely that he suffered the same fate. *He is never referred to by his real name, Janos Quested or his codename, Riptide. The former name is given in the credits, however. **Alex González's part was originally announced as being named "Tornado", before Álvaro Sánchez corrected the announcement, officially naming the character Riptide. *In the comics, Riptide is a villainous character who works for Mr. Sinister’s Marauders. His powers allow him to spin incredibly fast; differently from the movie, his spinning abilities allow him to generate calcium deposits in the form of sharp objects for which he uses his speed to launch at enemies as spikes or shuriken-type projectiles. *Riptide is the only character in X-Men: First Class that never speaks. *A character with similar powers appears was one of the mutants William Stryker held captive in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. External links * * Navigation Category:X-Men: First Class characters Category:X-Men First Class: The High Hand Characters Category:Male Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Hellfire Club Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Mexicans Category:Single Characters Category:Anti-Human Category:High Body Count Category:Cameo Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Former Villains Category:Class 4 Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline